


GGPG二十字微小說

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag





	GGPG二十字微小說

Adjust（適應）

Graves始終無法習慣每個清晨被睡死的對方壓醒。

 

Afterwards（之後）

一如既往地，Grindelwald替臥床不起的Graves上了幾天班。

 

Angst（焦慮）

手腕與眼睛上的布條令Graves無比緊張。

 

Boredom（無聊）

「我悶透了，親愛的。」

「這不能作為你炸掉我家的原因！」

 

Crazy（瘋狂）

他絕對發瘋了，居然就這樣乖乖跪在黑巫師面前。

 

Connivance（默許 / 縱容）

事後Graves一直用枕頭打Grindelwald，Grindelwald只輕笑著將戀人抱緊。

 

Death（死亡）

Mr Graves的墳墓在一夜間只剩下一個坑洞。

 

Fantasy（幻想）

Graves忘情地擺動腰肢，讓後穴吞吐身下男人的分身。

 

Fetish（戀物癖）

每次惦掛對方時，Graves會親吻他的聖物項鍊。

 

First Time（第一次）

他們首次相偕現身，此刻北美洲已落入他們手中。

 

Fluff（輕松）

兩人舒服地依偎在沙發上，享受彼此的陪伴。

 

Horror（驚栗）

Grindelwald於陰影中跳出並從後擒著Graves，將他拖入睡房裡。

 

Kinky（變態／怪癖）

Graves在床底下發現屬於他尺寸的黑色蕾絲內褲。

 

Konwing（會意）

喘息中的咒罵是一種彆扭的邀請。

 

Unanticipated（意料之外）

升降機門敞開，兩個安全部部長直打個照面。

 

Romance（浪漫）

「部長，那個捧著一大束玫瑰的男人說在等你下班。」

 

Sci-Fi（科幻）

「你都征服地球了，還想怎樣？」

「我想送整個銀河給你。」

 

Suspense（懸念）

Graves在牢裡醒來，正氣師咬牙切齒地喚他作Grindelwald。

 

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解決情欲）

Graves快在Grindelwald的口中爆發，敲門聲就從辦公室外傳來。

 

PWP（Plot, What Plot？無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）

迷亂地抓著愛人的頭髮，Graves的身體倏地繃緊。

 

 

Fin


End file.
